Tyrian Callows
Summary Tyrian is an antagonist in Volume 4 of RWBY and a member of Salem's inner circle. Most of his early life is unknown, but in the modern day he’s a deranged madman who takes glee in the suffering of others. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Tyrian Callows Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Scorpion Faunus, Member of Salem's Faction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsman and marksman), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Extrasensory Perception, Power Nullification (Via Semblance), Poison Manipulation (Can inject venom with his scorpion tail), Acid Manipulation (Said venom has some corrosive properties), Corrosion Inducement, Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Was able to equally fight against Qrow and even break his Aura. Killed multiple Pro Huntsmen. Stomped the members of Team RNJR and managed to break Ruby's Aura in only a few hits.) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Casually overwhelmed Team RNJR, and was able to keep up with Qrow) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Far stronger than Ruby) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Block an attack from a charged Nora with his tail without taking any damage, and took blows from Qrow), higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: High Range: Standard range, Extended melee range to several meters with his tail, Dozens of meters with wrist blade guns Standard Equipment: Wrist Blades Intelligence: High (While insane and sadistic, Tyrian is very skilled in combat. He is smart enough to know which targets to prioritize, and had the forethought to hide his Faunus trait in order to get an advantage against Team RNJR. His fighting style makes effective use of all five of his limbs, allowing him to engage multiple opponents with minimal difficulty.) Weaknesses: Mentally unstable and incredibly sadistic, continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Queen's Servants:' A pair of folding blades attached to his bracers, used by Tyrian for mostly slashing attacks. The wrist blades also possess a set of barrels underneath the plating which Tyrian can use to fire from a distance and at close range as a surprise attack. *'Semblance: Aura Disruption:' Tyrian's Semblance allows him to disrupt a person's Aura. He does this by coating his arm in a purple glow, and if he touches someone's Aura it fades away from the area he touched, leaving the victim vulnerable to attacks. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:RWBY Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Crazy Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Poison Users Category:Faunus Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acid Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8